


Be Positive

by Sotheylived



Series: Waitress [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotheylived/pseuds/Sotheylived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Henry’s class begins genetics in school, blood typing isn’t the only thing he learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Positive

The back door to the house swung open violently and Killian cringed, hoping the lad didn’t break the hinges - again. “Easy on the house my boy,” he called walking towards the noise. 

“Dad,” Henry yelled, “Dad?” He stomped through the house all the way to the living room. 

Henry was only ten, but if this was any indication of the teenage tantrums to be thrown in years to come, Killian would need to get around to reinforcing the sub flooring, he thought with a wry smile. “What’s the matter?”

Henry dropped his backpack to the floor with a thud and flopped onto the couch dramatically, arm coming up to rest across his face. “I’m adopted,” he said, with no small amount of drama.

“What?” Killian asked, taking a seat across from him. “What in the world would give you that idea?“ 

Henry peered out from beneath his arm before ducking back under it. "So it’s true then, you aren’t denying it. Emma isn’t my mom, you aren’t my dad and I’m adopted. I’m an orphan." 

"Henry, you’re not adopted, and even if you were, you wouldn’t be an orphan since you have a mother and father who love you more than anything." 

"Oh yeah?” Henry said, snapping to sit up straight. He began digging through his bag and made a small sound of triumph when he found what he was looking for. “Here look,” he said, thrusting a paper into Killian’s hands. 

On the page was a blood typing chart. At the top were columns for the parents blood types, A was written beneath the word mother in Henry’s looping scrawl and O beneath father. The possible outcomes were listed beneath, Henry’s type B noticeably absent. Killian looked up from the paper to see Henry watching him intently with a stare far too similar to his mother’s for the boy to even think he was adopted. 

“And before you say anything, I know I’m not wrong because I checked twice and we had to ask our neighbor to check our work,” Henry said with a challenging grin. 

“This is good work lad, but you put O underneath father when I believe it should be B,” Killian said, pointing to the page. “Then if you do the chart again, you’ll see that all the different blood types are possible." 

Henry looked down at the paper then back up to Killian, his nose scrunched up in confusion. "But I thought you said you were O when I asked last week." 

Killian nodded, setting the paper down. "I apologize, I didn’t realize it was for homework Henry, I just thought you were curious." 

"I’m confused,” Henry said, taking the paper back from Killian.  "Why should I have put B?“ 

Killian heard Emma’s bug groaning up the gravel drive and scratched behind his ear. "Well I’m not certain it’s B, you’ll have to ask your mother to be sure." 

Just then the back door slammed and Emma walked in, kicking off her boots as she did so. "How’re my two favorite boys?” she asked, kissing Henry’s forehead as she passed him to grab a drink from the kitchen. 

“Henry’s learning about blood typing in school love,” Killian said as Emma returned to the living room. 

She shucked her leather jacket and shiny new sheriff badge, leaving both in a heap on the floor. Before he could move to pick the items up, Emma sat down on the arm of his chair, half in his lap. The tidying would have to wait he supposed. 

“Oh that’s nice Henry,” Emma said with a smile, “After those first couple lessons on birds I’d wondered if our friend Mary Margaret wasn’t actually a Disney princess in disguise as a school teacher." 

Killian smiled at her joke, but Henry just huffed a little in exasperation.   
"Err, what was Henry’s father’s blood type again?” Killian asked, noticing Henry’s growing frustration.

Emma tilted her head back and Killian wondered if perhaps he should have warned her before bringing up the man, but when she looked back at him there was no lingering anger or resentment left on her face, and Killian admired her for letting go of that old hurt, he knew it couldn’t be easy.

“B I think,” Emma said nodding, “yeah definitely B.”

Henry looked between in his mother and father for a moment before throwing his hands up in frustration. “But you _just_ said that you were O,” he said to Killian. 

Realization dawned over him in that moment and Killian sat up as much as he could with Emma perched on the arm of his chair. “You know - Henry,” he cleared his throat against the sudden dryness, “you know that I’m not your biological father, right?” Killian’s heart was thudding too loudly and it was ridiculous of him to be nervous, because of course Henry knew, he had to know- 

  
“What?!” Henry said, leaping up from his seat. “You’re not my father?" 

Emma stood as well, reaching out to put a placating arm on Henry’s shoulder which he immediately shook off. "Of course he’s your father Henry, just because you two don’t share DNA doesn’t make him any less your father than he was five minutes ago, or five years ago for that matter." 

Killian sat frozen in his chair, unable to process the fact that Henry - his son, somehow didn’t know that he wasn’t his, that the blood that ran through their veins was not the same - well actually it was the same since that time when Henry was five and had needed a blood transfusion after that horrible accident but that wasn’t the point, the point was that apparently Henry never knew he wasn’t his father. Killian felt panic begin to well in his chest and he took a deep calming breath.

"Why didn’t you tell me?” Henry half yelled. 

“We thought you knew!” Emma said, looking to Killian for assistance. 

“To be fair, you did attend our wedding lad,” Killian said, standing as well. 

“Yeah,” Henry said, with that tone of a teen in training, “but I just figured I was born out of wedlock." 

"Well I mean you were,” Emma said unhelpfully. 

Killian and Henry both turned to glare at her and she held up her hands in surrender. 

“How could you not know? Henry we were talking about your birth father last month, remember?” Emma said, “I was saying how you were the best thing to come out of that relationship.”

“Well yeah,” Henry said, shifting from foot to foot as Emma and Killian hovered uncertainly. “I just thought you said that cause you were mad at dad for saying Granny’s lasagna was better than yours." 

Emma whipped her head around to face him and Killian smiled at her innocently. "You like Granny’s lasagna better than mine?"she asked, in what he hoped was _mock_ outrage. 

"Emma I think we’re drifting off topic love.” Killian reached forward and clasped Emma’s hand in his. 

“This wasn’t - lad it wasn’t meant to be some big secret.” Killian took a fortifying breath and turned to face his son. “Henry, I hope you know that shared blood isn’t what makes a family. I love you and your mother more than anyone else in the world, and _nothing_ could change that." 

Henry stared at him for a long moment, and they may not share the same genetics, but the quirk of the boy’s lips was definitely Killian’s. 

"Oh,” he said finally, “okay I guess that makes since." 

After a moment Henry leapt forward and embraced Killian in a brief hug, whispering "I’m glad you’re my dad,” into his shoulder before pulling away, cheeks flushed red. 

“Sorry if I hurt your feelings dad,” Henry said after a quick glance at his mother, “It’s just kind of shocking, like imagine finding out Granny wasn’t actually your Granny." 

"Err,” Killian said, tugging on his ear, glancing at Emma quickly. “Henry…" 

Henry threw up his hands, though the smile on his face was one of fond exasperation. He shrugged and grabbed his back pack, heading for the dining room table. 

"What’s next,” he called out behind him, “you tell me Tink isn’t actually my aunt?" 

Killian cleared his throat, "Well…” he said. 

Henry groaned, “You’re lucky I love you, you know,” he called out from the dining room table. 

“Aye,” Killian said, smiling, “I know.”


End file.
